The History of Abolishing the Statute of Secrey
by princessg
Summary: What happens when the soon to be newest Muggle Ambassador wants to live in the wizard world the summer before she starts her new job? Not only does she change, but so does everything else. Follows most major cannon, but there are some changes so for that I put EWE
1. Chapter 1- My Early Life

_**Disclaimer: I will only say this once, so don't forget. I am not JK Rowling so I don't own any of this. I am just**_ ** _borrowing then._**

 ** _A?N: This story does follow and OC. The familiar characters that you are expecting will show up, but I need to introduce you to the OC first. Sit back, read and enjoy. As always dont for get to review._**

The History of Abolishing the Statute of Secrecy

By: ENM

The end of the Statute of Secrecy is very personal to me. If it wasn't for the bravery and audacity of one woman, we would all still be living in fear. That woman is my mother, Muggle Ambassador, Elizabeth Lee Armstrong. And the story starts long before she became the ambassador….

Chapter 1 My early life

My life was filled with so much love. I grew up as an only child. My father worked for the Prime Minister and my mom's job was our home and me. As a young child my father told me stories about wizards, scary power hungry wizards, brave hero wizards, wizards that lost their lives and ones that lived. The day I met Sally Airbright my reality was shaken. It was two days after my 11th birthday.

"Bethy," my mum called from the kitchen," your father will be home soon and he is bringing a guest."

"Okay mum," I came into the dining area carrying plates and forks. As I set the dinner table I heard the front door open. I quickly ran to greet my father.

"Beth, my sweet angel, I would like you to meet Sally Airbright," he motioned to the young yellow blonde girl. Only being 4'9 she didn't look much older than me.

"Nice to meet you," I looked at the girl cautiously.

"Hello" her quiet voice echoed through the entry hall.

"Dinner is on the table," my mum entered and nodded at Sally, who just nodded back.

Something inside of me stirred. I knew something was going on. Everyone sat at the table. On my father's invitation we began to pile food on our plates. I watched as mum and Sally had a small hushed conversation, like they were old friends. My father was eyeing me.

"Beth, love," my father started talking to me, "I have brought Sally here to meet you. She is going to be tutoring you three days a week."

I blinked several times as I tried to process what he was saying, " Father, I make top marks in my class why would I need a tutor?"

"Beth," father drew in a deep breath, "she will not being tutoring you in your school work. She is a witch and will be tutoring you on the wizard world."

My father explained that his job was actually the Muggle Ambassador to the wizard world. He told me how this was a job that had been in his family for generations. The first born son was always taught about magic starting at age 11 and then after university he would take an apprenticeship under the current ambassador. He explained that since I was an only child this job would be passed to me. He told me about the statute of secrecy and how I wasn't ever allowed to talk about the wizard world with anyone except the people in this room with us right now. At the time I took it all in strides. I excelled with Sally just as I did in primary and secondary school. I never questioned any thing and I understood my role in the world and the responsibility to it.

Just after my 17th birthday Sally moved in with my family. I didn't realize the importance until a few days later when my family moved to the coast to hide from the war that was raging in the wizard world.

"Sally," I whispered into the dark room the first night in the small beach front cottage. The smell of the salty sea air filled my nose as we heard the crash of the waves through the open window.

"Yes?"

"What is going on?" I inquired, honestly afraid of the answer I knew was coming, " I've never seen my parents so scared."

I heard her before I saw her. Her bed shifted as she sat up and switched the light on. Sally drew in a deep breath.

"Do you remember when we learned about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" I nodded and she continued. "A few years back rumors started that he had returned from the dead using dark magic. There were very few who believed this, but those who did were adamant about it. Several muggle borns started going into hiding. Well the rumors were confirmed a little over a year ago. Things have escalated. Many muggle borns have turned up dead or missing. Since your father's job is directly dealing with wizards and your family is muggles, it was feared that you might be in danger."

I set for what seemed like forever listening to the waves crash on the shore as I processed what she had just said to me. This job that I have no choice in could cost me my life or even my family's life. Fear etched across my face and tears filled my eyes.

"I'm scared," the words almost didn't escape my lips.

Sally crossed the room and crawled into my bed. I cried myself to sleep.

At breakfast everyone ate quietly, the sound of forks hitting the plates filled the room with music, then I found my voice.

"How could you do this?" I yelled without even meaning to.

Sally and my parents froze and stared blankly at me.

"I don't want this job," I yelled, "No one ever asked me what I wanted. What if I want to be a doctor, or a teacher, or a simple secretary?" I pushed my chair back and stood up so quickly the chair tumbled backwards. I started towards the door.

"Elizabeth Lee Armstrong," my father's voice boomed across the room, "Pick up that chair and sit down."

He never called me by my given name. He always used some shortened version or a pet name when he spoke to me. Tears that I had been holding on the edge of my eyes escaped and sobs wrenched my body. I knew I had to do as he asked. My mum was looking between me and my father. Never once in six years had I questioned anything. Slowly I made my way back to the table and sat down. The waves crashing on the shore was the only sound to be heard. It was like the world was on hold waiting for Father to speak.

"Bethy, my luv," I could hear the love as Father spoke gently to me. His eyes full of the pain this was causing, "we all know you could never be something simple. You are meant for great things. This job is important, even more so now than ever. War is scary, but I know we are going to be okay."

I continued to sob. Sally placed her hand on my shoulder, "Beth, if it wasn't for your father and the job he has, many muggle born wizards and their families would have died. He got many out and in hiding. He is saving lives." she took in a deep breath. "And I know you will do even greater things for our world and yours. I hear it when we talk. I know you are scared, but we are safe."

At my father's nod Sally lead me out of the dining room. We strolled down the beach in silence. Even though she was only seven years older than me, she was my best friend. I didn't have secrets from her like most of my friends. We stayed in hiding ten long months. I missed my secondary graduation and my valedictorian speech. I really was the brightest girl.

Things got back to normal as soon as we got back home. In August 1999 I started university majoring in politics and international studies. I worked part time at a small pub and still managed to work with Sally three days a week. Despite everything in May 2003 I would graduate top of my class.


	2. Chapter 2 Real Magic

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I am excited to share this story with you. Finally a chapter with some people you know and love. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 2- Real Magic

My chestnut brown hair fell just below my shoulders with soft curls dancing throughout. My sapphire blue eyes deeply concentrating on my speech I was rewriting for the hundredth time in the past few weeks. I was graduating in two weeks and had been asked by the dean to speak at graduation. I was a little nervous, not about standing in front of so many people, but I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it to speak to each person in a different way. I was still pouring over my notes. I hated computers. They were so impersonal. I liked the feeling when I see the work I have done. Even the ink stains on my fingers bring me joy.

It was about half past eight Friday evening and there weren't many customers yet in the pub. Jeff let me sit in the back booth and work on school stuff if we weren't busy. Jeff's voice broke the trance I was in.

"Elizabeth," he yelled from behind the bar.

Jeff was tall at 6'4 and muscular. Every girl who walked in wanted to be noticed by those dark chocolate brown eyes. His caramel skin and dark hair made him even more attractive. When I stood next to him he made me look so small and pale. I wasn't really. I was average height, about 5'6 with a slight tan from being outside as much as I could. I was athletic from all the self-defense classes my father made me take. He insisted that I not be some vulnerable girl. Jeff had become one of my best friends. He still didn't know everything about my life or what would come of it, but he was still my friend. Jeff chuckled as I knocked over a small glass of water after he startled me. I jumped up grabbing my notes before they could get wet.

"Sorry," I stumbled back, "Let me clean this."

"No worries, dear." Jeff shook his head with a laugh and went back to work.

I'm not sure why Jeff gave me this job or let me keep it. He always tells me it is my personality. It keeps customers coming back. I spilled more drinks than I ever delivered. I was always forgetting things, but I was easy going and never complained. I got more hours than some of the better waitresses.

I placed my stuff behind the bar and took a couple of orders. The pub was just starting to get busy. I heard the bell and shouted over my shoulder, "Be right with you." I delivered the drinks and turned towards the booth I had just occupied. The man looked out of place in his dark suit. We didn't get many business types at the pub, mostly just university students.

"What can I get you?" I asked.

He looked up at me and in that moment my breath caught in my throat and my heart fluttered. His silver eyes looked right through me. It was as if he could see my soul and he knew my deepest secrets.

"Whiskey three-fingers neat," he smirked as I stumbled away.

I nodded and hurried off. I had to hold on to the bar for a second to catch my breath before ordering his drink. As I waited for Jeff I took a chance and glanced at the man. He was looking at his hands again. His white blonde hair was perfect, not a hair was out of place. As if he knew I was looking at him he looked over at me. I quickly turned around.

Jeff handed me the drink. I walked as carefully as I could. I really didn't want to spill this drink. I was already feeling very out of control. I placed the drink on the table.

"Would you like to start a tab?" I was surprised I could even get the sentence out. Why did this man unnerve me so much?

"Yes, please," he said with a seductive draw. I'm not even sure it was meant that way, but I was sucked in. He handed me his credit card and I walked away.

I couldn't help but run my fingers over his card like it was some kind of connection that would tell me who this man was. "Draco Malfoy," the name whispered off my lips like a dream. There was a faint knowledge of the name, but I just couldn't place it.

Soon the pub was packed with the normal Friday night crowd. I stopped at the bar and slid my hair up in a messy bun, a few curls escaped and wisped around my face. I would be talking or laughing with customers and catch the man staring at me. He would nod and I would bring another drink. Each time I caught him looking or I had to walk to his table my stomach jumped and my cheeks would flush.

At last call I started closing out tabs. People were clearing out of the pub when I handed him his card and slip to sign. As he handed it back to me his fingers grazed my hand. I swear I saw a spark, as silly as that was I knew I had felt something. He slowly got up, smiled and walked out of the pub. I was sure I would never see that man again. And I felt saddened by that fact.

Jeff worked behind the bar as I cleared and cleaned tables. He glanced at me, "About done?" At my nod he continued, "Wanna stop at the cafe and get breakfast?"

"I can't tonight," I started, "I am meeting my parents for our weekly lunch and I still need to do a little studying when I get home. My last exam is Monday."

"You could probably ace the exam with your eyes closed," he laughed. At my exasperated sigh he continued, "I know, perfection is important to you. Promise tomorrow night we go to breakfast since it is your last night"

"Okay, deal," I smiled as I grabbed my things. I had decided to take the summer off before I started my apprenticeship with my father in August. I was going on holiday with my mum on the coast.

Jeff locked up and we went our separate ways. My flat was about six blocks away just past the cafe. As I passed the porch of the cafe I caught a glimpse of his blonde hair, but I felt his gaze on me. I looked back to make sure what I saw and he smiled. I turned and kept going to my flat.

I woke up at noon. The phone was ringing, waking me from the dream I was having. I glanced at the clock and grabbed the phone. I answered quickly as it started to ring again, "I'm fine, I'm sorry, give me ten minutes and I will meet you there." I hung up and ran to get dressed. I grabbed my favorite sun dress. It was sleeveless and green, not the sunny green, but a deep dark emerald green with silver flowers dancing all around it. I pulled my hair up in a simple high ponytail and ran to the cafe. I stopped a block away, took a deep breath and strolled into the cafe. The hostess smiled brightly at me and pointed to our normal table.

As I reached the table I hugged my mum and father stood to kiss the top of my hair. He pulled out my chair as I apologized again.

"I'm so sorry, I was studying after my shift and went to sleep late."

"No problem darling," mum gave me a knowing smile, "Your father has already ordered your usual."

My parents and I had our normal Saturday conversation. They wanted to know what my week had consisted of. It had been a tradition long before I moved into my own flat. Every Saturday for as long as I could remember we had been coming to the cafe for lunch. I think it is why I chose a flat so close. I loved the quiet, quaint little neighborhood, just out of reach of the bustle of the city. I knew most of my neighbors before I ever moved it. I think it made my parent more comfortable with the idea of me living on my own. Even though there wasn't much they could do about it.

My father was discussing some family friend's summer holiday plans when I noticed a table a little further into the cafe. There he was, the blonde man from the pub. He was talking and laughing with another young man who looked to be about the same age. For as blonde as his hair was, the other man's hair was dark. The blonde man was neat and well put together. The other man wasn't sloppy, but his hair looked unkempt and he ran his hand through his hair several times trying to tame it, unsuccessfully I might add. He wore glasses. The men looked like complete opposites, almost dark and light, but I couldn't tell which was which. They were debating who was paying, the blonde won. As they were passing our table the dark haired man looked over and noticed my father.

"Ambassador Armstrong, so nice to see you."

"Harry," my father stood shaking the hands of both men before turning back to mum and I, "This is my wife, Alice, and my daughter Elizabeth, she will be starting her apprenticeship with me in August." Father looked at mum and I in turn. Mum nodded "This is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy; we know each other from work."

If the blonde remembered me, he showed no signs of it. He barely glanced in my direction. Both men shook mum's hand and then mine. There was something, if only for a second, that flashed in his eyes. I wasn't sure, it was gone as fast as it was there. They nodded to father and went on their way. Neither man taking another glance in my direction. I was disappointed.

The next two weeks were a crazy, busy blur. I finished my exams, packed for summer holiday, and graduated from university first in my class. Jeff had closed the pub to the public the Friday evening after graduation. My parents had invited friends and family to the small gathering in my honor. Sally and I were sitting in my favorite booth in the back talking.

"Sally, I need a favor," she stared at me, willing me to continue. "I want to come spend the summer with you."

Sally stared at me for a long time before answering. It was like she was trying to find the right words.

"You can't luv."

"Why not? Don't you want me to come spend time with you before I start this crazy job. Plus I think it would be good for me to see the wizarding world before I start working in August." I pleaded, a little hurt that she wasn't as excited as I was.

"It is against the law to do magi in front of a muggle," she whispered as to not let anyone else hear what she was telling me. "I could get in big trouble."

"But I am different. Besides what about muggle borns, they do magic in front of their families. Or what if a wizard marries a muggle," tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes as the frustration grew.

"Well, once a muggle born child turns 11 and starts Hogwarts they aren't allowed to do magic at home. And though their parents see some magic, it isn't much. And when it comes to married couples they have to receive special permission from the minister of magic."

"I think that is just stupid." I grumbled.

"The law is there for the safety of witches and wizards. Muggles haven't always been accepting of our world when they have stumbled upon it." Sally shot back.

"I understand that there was a time and place for that law. But we don't live in the dark ages anymore. There are whole religions based on magic or the worship of magic. Not to mention books and other forms of entertainment."

"Muggles love the idea of magic, but the moment they find out about it they get scared."

"That isn't fair. You are saying all muggles are prejudiced. But aren't wizards the same way. Look how muggle borns are treated within the wizarding community right now. Don't you think it would be amazing to share who you are with your family. I know how much you miss them."

Sally had tears pooling in her eyes, "Look, I don't disagree with you, but the Statute of Secrecy has been around for hundreds of years. It isn't just going to go away." She sighed and took a drink of her punch, " If you can get permission from both your father and Minister Kingsley, I have no problem with you staying with me.

I nearly knocked her over as I jumped up and hugged her. I had never been so nervous or excited in my life as I got up and immediately found my father. I saw my father talking with a small group of men. I mustarded all the courage I had and approached him.

"Father, may I have a moment of your time," he nodded and stepped away from the group he was talking to. " I want to spend the summer with Sally. Before you say no, hear me out. I am going to be the ambassador someday. I want to be the very best. I have book knowledge, but I think a more practical knowledge would serve me well. Sally said she didn't mind if you and Minister Kingsley say okay."

I finished quickly. I looked for any sign but my father was pensive and quiet for what seemed like eternity. Then he started a quiet chuckle, followed by a loud full belly laugh. A few tears even rolled down his cheek, as I stared at him confused.

"Bethy, my luv," he smiled, "I have been waiting years for this question. Your mum and I have talked about how you would not be satisfied with just book knowledge. Your thirst for knowledge would drive you to want more. I will set up a meeting for the morning with the minister."

I let the breath out that I didn't realise I had been holding and stood there with my mouth hanging open as my father walked away to find my mum and surely tell her about my inquiry.

Saturday morning, I found myself standing in my father's office waiting anxiously for, well I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. A loud pop filled the quietness and brought my attention to a young woman with wild curly hair. It seemed like she tried, but failed to manage it. She looked at my father and greeted him

"Ambassador Armstrong, so nice to see you again. The minister is ready for you. Should I take you first?"

My father hugged the young woman then turn to me. "Elizabeth, this is Mrs. Weasley she is the undersecretary to the minister. She will take me to his office and then she will return for you."

I nodded not sure what he meant, but with a loud pop they were gone. Almost as fast as they left the woman was back.

She looked at me with soft eyes. "My name is Hermione, Mrs. Weasley is my mother-in-law. You are going to take my hand and I will take you to the minister's office."

I was frozen and words wouldn't escape my lips. I grabbed her arm. "Ready then?" I nodded and pop.

My insides felt like they were being pulled out. As fast as it started it was over. Everything came into focus.

"If you need to be sick there is a bin," the woman looked at me as if waiting for me to be sick.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. She ushered me into the office. A tall regal man wearing purple robes greeted me.

"Ahh, Elizabeth, so nice to finally meet you in person. Your father was just telling me how you graduated top of your class from university. How nice."

I smiled and finally found my courage and voice that had seemed to have been missing. I stuck my hand out sharply.

"Minister, the pleasure is all mine, I'm looking forward to working with you soon. I'm not sure if my father warned you as to why I requested this meeting, but I would like your permission to live in The Wizarding World for the summer, so I can understand it better and be the best at my job."

I heard a stifled cough and giggle as Hermione closed the door. The minister just looked at me.

" What did I tell you Kingsley, she will fit in nicely around here," My father left followed by the minister.

" I agree, Robert," the minister turned to me, " your father and I discussed it and I agreed to let you. You may move in with Miss. Airbright on Monday and you may stay till you take your position with your father. Now I have need to discuss something with your father if you will wait outside"

With that I was dismissed. I closed the door behind me. Hermione was sitting at a desk and looked up as the door closed.

"I have to say you might have fit in perfectly with the Gryffindor's. The courage you showed in there, it's nice to see." her smile reached her eyes as she spoke.

"I always imagined I would have been in Ravenclaw. I am quite smart and I love learning. I don't think there is a book written, muggle or wizard, I haven't read or studied."

"I think you and I could be sisters. My husband and best friend call me a know it all. They have since we were kids. I try to take it as a term of endearment."

I laughed, "I have read all these books, but something about sitting here and witnessing it just amazes me."

The door to the office opened. The minister and father stepped out. Hermione stood up.

"Hermione, please owl Harry and Draco to come see me as soon as possible," the minister turned to me, "Miss Armstrong,"

"Elizabeth or Beth, please," I cut him off

He smiled gently, "Elizabeth, There are rules and conditions to this arrangement." At my nod he continued, "First you are not allowed to tell anyone you are a muggle. There will be a handful who will know Hermione, her husband Ron, his family the Weasleys, Harry Potter, with his wife Ginny, Draco Malfoy, and of course Sally. This is for your safety. Secondly you're not allowed to roam around alone." I looked at him about to argue, but he put his hand up to keep me from speaking. "Again your safety I want you to learn, have fun, and make friends, but I also want you to be safe. Miss Airbright will come and get you Monday morning, since you can not get into the ministry without a wizard. After you are settled she will bring you here where you will meet the few people who will know who you are." And with that he shook father's hand went into his office and close the door.

Hermione took father first. When she came for me she invited me and Sally for dinner Monday night, then she took me to father.

The next couple of days were a blur of excitement, nerves, and packing. After spending Sunday with my parents saying goodbye, I went home to try and sleep. Nervous excitement filled me. I have really never been away from my family. And I was leaving on a three-month adventure. Father told me he was a little jealous, even he had not seen much more than we experienced Saturday morning. I'm not sure I slept. I knew things were changing I just had no idea how much.


	3. Chapter 3 Not A Muggle

Chapter 3 Not a Muggle

I stood there astonished as Sally put a shrinking charm on the boxes I had packed. This was the first time in six years I had ever seen her do magic. She placed the tiny boxes into a bag and held out her hand. I grabbed a little tight, causing her to wince. POP. We were standing in the living room of a modest home. It seemed different, but in reality, it looked much like the home I had grown up in. I am not sure what I expected of a witch's house, but this wasn't it. Sally showed me around the first floor. Besides the living room, there was a library, sitting room, dining area, and the most amazing kitchen. After walking upstairs, she showed me her room, the guest room, and then my modest suite. As she opened the door I gasped. It was a small sitting room with floor to ceiling book shelves. There was a small couch sitting close to the bay window. The sunlight danced through the room making it warm and cozy. There was a small fire place that gave the room a little more light. Sally laughed and pushed me through the door on the other side of the room. It led to a bedroom. It was a large four post bed with emerald green sheets. I grinned at her as I realise she used my favorite color to decorate the room. The ensuite was beautiful. It was white marble countertops. The tub was big enough to swim in. I had never had anything this nice. I hugged Sally and thanked her repeatedly.

"Come on," Sally grabbed my arm smiling, "Let' get you unpacked and settled. We have to be at the ministry in a few hours."

My excited energy made quick work of unpacking. Sally's wand didn't hurt either. She and I worked side by side getting everything in place. When we finished, it felt like home. Sally excused herself and I went and laid on the bed. I quickly dozed off.

Sally woke me in enough time to change into some green robes she had laid out for me. I was ready to enter this world that I had been reading and dreaming about since I was 11 years old. Sally told me about the FLOO network. Then we stepped into the fireplace in her living room and traveled to the ministry.

The books I had read didn't even come close to describing the ministry. The large statue as we walked out, the interoffice mail flying over head, or the bustle of witches and wizards. I was here, finally here, in the wizard world.

"Bethy," Sally grabbed my arm and pulled me close as she whispered in my ear, "Quit gawking, you are suppose to be a witch, not a muggle here for the first time."

I shook my head realising she was right. I took a deep breath, drew my shoulders back and strolled forward with Sally. When we reached the minister's office Hermione stood to greet us.

"Beth, Sally," Hermione hugged each of us, "It is so nice to see you. Everyone is waiting inside for us. Please follow me."

As she opened the door there was a sea of red hair with a splash or blonde, black and brown. It was a little overwhelming seeing and hearing all these people talk. I quickly recovered as the minister noticed us.

"Elizabeth," the minister greeted me with enthusiasm and the group quieted, "I would like to introduce you to a few people. First this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley pushed through and hugged me. The hug almost made me want to cry. She hugged me as if I was her child and she hadn't seen me in years. "Elizabeth, I am so excited to finally meet Robert's daughter, we have seen pictures over the years, but they do not do justice to your beauty."

I grinned as Mr. Weasley grabbed my hand and began shaking it, "I can't wait to discuss some muggle artifacts with you. I am sure you can give me great insight."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you both. Please call me Beth." I was barely able to respond before another red head was standing in front of me.

"I'm Ginny Potter. It is nice to meet you." She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Mum can be a little overwhelming but she is harmless. However, she has the mum thing down so don't do anything wrong." she winked and I snickered. "My husband, Harry, and his partner, Draco met you a couple of weeks ago I believe."

At my nod, Ginny shared a glance at Hermione. I'm not sure what the look was, but something stirred inside of me.

"I'm sorry, what did you mean by partners? I asked.

Harry stepped towards me and shook my hand, "We are Aurors. We are like the police. Draco and I work together."

I nodded my understanding and looked around the room. I was hoping the blonde would speak to me, but he never even looked in my direction. However, there was another red headed man standing by a back table eating a biscuit from a tray. Hermione hit him on the arm causing him to move and speak.

"I'm Ron," spitting a small crumb out of his mouth as he spoke. Several people rolled their eyes like this was normal and he was embarrassing them. "It is a pleasure."

He shook my hand and returned to the plate of goodies. I smiled and the minister cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"As I have said, Elizabeth's visit here is need to know. You have all been given clearance to know who she is and why she is here. Her safety is my top priority. I am not too worried about the muggle thing, but I think it is just best to keep it a secret. She must be with one of you or George anytime she is away from Professor Airbright's residence. If there are any problems let me know"

With that we were all dismissed. Everyone filed out of the office. Ron was the first to leave. Speaking to his mum then kissing Hermione he apparated away.

"We have some work to do. We will see you at dinner," Harry nodded at everyone, hugged Mrs. Weasley, and kissed his wife. Then him and Draco walked out the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were next. She hugged me tight and told me to call her Molly, then pointed to her husband and told me to call him Author. Then they were gone.

"Would you like to go to lunch with Ginny and I?" Hermione spoke to me and Sally.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts. We still have a couple of weeks of classes." Sally looked at me apologetically.

"I'd be happy to hang out with Beth, if she wants. Then you can just meet us at the Burrow later for dinner," Ginny offered.

Sally looked at me and with my nod she said goodbye and was gone. The office seemed to have let out a breath as the people left. Ginny grabbed my hand and smiled mischievously.

"So you are her."

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about," confusion etched across my face.

"Well Draco has been talking nonstop about a woman with chestnut brown hair and sapphire eyes. He met her at a pub. He had gone to a muggle pub because it was the anniversary of the war. He always does that, it is a hard day for all of us." Hermione paused and looked at Ginny.

Ginny took over where Hermione stopped, "He has been bringing this girl up in almost every conversation. Harry let it slip last night that the girl, also happen to be the ambassador's daughter and going to be staying here with Sally. In all the years I have known Draco Malfoy, I have never seen him that quiet around a girl. I am positive my husband is currently giving him shite about it."

Both women started laughing and grabbed my hands. We walked out the door and towards lunch.

Once lunch was ordered and the small talk had worn out Hermione asked me, "So any boyfriends we should know about?"

It took me a second to recover from the drastic change in subject, "Nope, no boyfriends. I barely have any friends. Half of my life is a giant secret, not to mention I have been very busy the past four years studying at university and working on my wizarding knowledge with Sally. I don't get out much. My mum says I spend too much time on my couch lost in a book."

Ginny studied me for a moment, "Hmmm…"

"What?" I faltered under her gaze.

"Malfoy might eat you alive." her giggles overtook her and then Hermione joined in.

I wasn't sure what they were laughing at. I was starting to feel a little self-conscious. Their laughter quickly died down and Hermione looked at me her eyes softening.

"Draco can be a little intense. He's not very open with his feelings. And as a kid he was a bit of a bully. He is." she paused looking at Ginny for help.

"Well his father is a nutcase and currently serving a life sentence for crimes he committed during the war." Ginny started, " His mum, much like Draco has changed. She's more open and accepting. However, Draco comes from an old pure bloodline. That comes a lot of expectations."

I had read about purebloods and to be honest this knowledge scared me a little.

"I read the purebloods hate muggles and muggle-born Wizards." I looked between the two women.

"That's true," Hermione chose her next words carefully, "But after the war, many purebloods of our generation, well they started to realise the things they believed were lies."

Ginny cut her off, "If you would have told me my first year at Hogwarts that Harry and Draco would be close friends, work together, and Draco would regularly eat dinner with my family I would have laughed and checked you into St. Mungos."

Hermione grinned, "Oh he was a prat."

"You mean a spoiled, entitled git." Ginny interrupted.

"Oh let's not forget the time I slapped him." the girls giggled at the memory.

"Well he sounds like a real winner." I rolled my eyes.

The women shared a look. Ginny spoke up first, realising they were sending the wrong message about Draco.

"Don't get us wrong."

"Look, I adore Draco." Hermione looked at Ginny, then to me. "He was just a boy back then. The war changed people and Draco was no different. He probably changed more than most. His family was suppose to be Voldemort's right hand, but Draco started to realise that all Voldemort wanted was eternal life. Voldemort didn't care about anyone else. Draco saved our lives when Harry, Ron and I were captured during the war. With his help, we were able to get free and eventually Harry killed Voldemort. Draco was a product of the environment he was raised in."

"We love Draco," Ginny took over, "He is not the same boy. He is a man who has learned to love and accept others. He can be a little intense and bossy, but he was born into a family with a ridiculous amount of money, he never wanted for anything. And everyone answered his every whim. His life was uprooted more than any of us. He inherited everything when his father was put away in Azkaban. He had his childhood home destroyed, and built a new manor. He also inherited his mother. She has gotten better, but sometimes she can be difficult. The rest of his family is dead. He loves completely and wants to protect those he cares about. He doesn't want to lose anything else."

Sensing how serious the conversation had gotten Hermione smiled, "Not to mention he is H*O*T, hot. Those eyes." both girls burst into laughter. "But don't tell our husbands." I could feel my cheeks flush as I thought about the first time those eyes looked at me.

The conversation shifted gears and the women shared their lives with me. For the first time in my life I felt like I fit in completely. The conversation came easy and friendships were already forming. There were no secrets, no holding back, everything was amazing.

After lunch Hermione went back to work. Ginny took me to Diagon Alley to look around. It was amazing seeing all the magic freely flowing. We stopped by her brother George's shop. Him and Ron were both busy when we walked in. She showed me around the shop. It was amazing, and once they weren't busy I was able to meet George. By time we left my stomach hurt so bad from laughing. Next Ginny took me to the Burrow.

The Burrow I found out was Ginny's childhood home, and current home to her parents. It was like the house was alive. It was as warm and welcoming as Molly's hug had been earlier in the day. The mismatched furniture spoke to the modest means the family lived by, but it also added to the warmth. I wanted to curl up on the couch with one of the afghans, a book, and a cup of tea.

There was bustling in the kitchen so Ginny and I walked that way. It was the most curious thing, a broom sweeping the floor and dishes washing themselves. I had never seen anything so amazing. Then what I thought was a clock chimed as a hand with Ginny's picture on it moved to the word Burrow.

"Wow." I stood with my mouth wide open.

Ginny let out a giggle, "I forgot how amazing it is when it is new. Harry about fell over the first time he saw it." At that the back door flew in and Molly scurried in with a basket full of vegetables from the garden.

"Oh girls," she deposited the vegetables onto the table and grabbed each of us in a hug. She released us and put us to work helping get ready for dinner for everyone.

As the afternoon passed, Molly released us. Ginny had decided to go home and change and gather a few things she had not brought with her. I was sitting on a couch by a big window lost in my own thoughts while watch funny little creatures in the garden. I heard the familiar pop sound, but didn't even look back. I was still processing. All of this was just a story in a book yesterday. Now it was all so real. I think a tear even fell from my eye as I realised the importance of this and the job I would one day hold. I felt his presence and turned around. Draco was leaning in the doorway staring at me. He had a cup of tea in his hands. When our eyes met, my stomach flipped. He crossed the floor in a couple of steps and handed me the tea.

"Thank you," I whispered for I couldn't find my voice and he nodded, turned and walked away.

I just shook my head and turned back to look at the window. I let the heat from the cup warm my hands. Dinner was loud and I had never been so full. It made me long for a big family. I wish I had brothers and sisters. The laughter, jokes, yelling after said jokes, and even Molly's exasperation made my heart so full. I knew I had just started lifelong friendships.

After dinner Sally and I said our goodbyes and we went back to her house. The quietness was almost deafening. It almost made me want to cry missing the noise. The exhaustion hit just as fast.

"Sally," I looked in her direction and at her moan I continued, " I'm going to bed." She nodded and grabbed a cup of tea as I was heading up the stairs.

I entered my suite, but instead of getting in bed I picked up my favorite book Hogwarts: A History, snuggled onto a couch and started to read.

~I could feel his breath against my lips. The heat was overwhelming, radiating down my body. I took a chance and opened my eyes. All I could see was silver as he hovered close to my face. His lips drew a breath leaving my face missing his warmth. His hands moved to either side of my face. His lips came closer. I closed my eyes bracing for his kiss….~

I startled awake still on the couch. My body soaked with cold sweat. I stood up, stretched, and decided I needed a shower. As I turned the hot water on and stood there my thoughts went back to that dream. What was happening to me? I stepped into the hot water and let it pour over my body. It didn't help the shivers and goosebumps that has plagued me. After the shower, I got dressed in my green sleep pants and silver cami. I decided sleep wasn't going to come to me any time soon. I padded quietly down the stairs as to not wake Sally. I walked into the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets. I found what looked like whiskey. I pour a small amount into a cup and took a sip. I had drunk whiskey before, but nothing like this. It felt like I had just drunk down fire. I was sure if I could catch my breath, actual flames would have come out of my mouth. After regaining my composure, I looked at the bottle and the words 'FireWhiskey' mocked me. I put the bottle up and set on a chair. I pulled my knees up to my chest. This man was going to be the death of me. No one had ever affected me that way. Sure, I'd had childhood crushes, but this was different. The feelings he gave me were nothing I had ever experienced before. He was all I could think about. As much as I wanted to believe what Ginny and Hermione said, I wasn't convinced he liked me. He had barely spoken to me since the moment I first laid eyes on him at the pub. Sure I caught him looking at me, but that could just be curiosity, and the cup of tea earlier could have just been a nice gesture. I sat in the same position thinking the same thoughts till the sky started to lighten. I was exhausted but there was nothing I could do about that.

At breakfast Sally and I finally got to chat about everything that had been going on. I told her how tired I was. She told me how she still had two weeks left of classes at Hogwarts.

"If you want, you can come stay with me there, or I can leave you here." She looked at me concerned. "I know it isn't ideal, but I have exams to give."

"I understand. I will be fine here and I know Ginny is on break from the Harpies for the next couple of weeks. I can just hang out with her while you finish at work."

Sally agreed and introduced me to Peanut, a small brown owl. She showed me how to send an owl since it was the only way to communicate that didn't require magic. She told me she would do her best to come home on Saturday but she would owl and let me know for sure. At my agreeance she left. The emptiness and quietness of the house reminded me how tired I was, so I went to bed.

When I woke several hours later I slipped on a pair of jeans and an emerald green shirt. It clung to my curves. I was thinking about walking around the village, but then remember the rules. Given the restrictions I couldn't leave, so I grabbed paper and a quill. It was so exciting to be writing my first owl, but who would I sent it to. Sure Ginny was the obvious choice, but then another thought crossed my mind. A smile crept across my face as I wrote the words, 'I'm bored all alone here, think you can save me?'

I signed it, rolled it up, attached it to Peanut, gave the owl a treat, took a long deep breath gathering my courage, and said "Draco Malfoy, Aurors Office." The small owl took off. There was no taking it back now.

I think the world stood still while I waited for a response. I heard the pop in the living room. I couldn't bring myself to move. I didn't even realise I was holding my breath.

"Oh Godric," Ginny made me jump, "I can't believe you did that."

My shoulders slumped and I sighed, "I guess you guys were wrong."

Ginny burst out laughing and startled me again, "Oh is that what you think? I just got an urgent FLOO message from Harry. I get to him and Draco is having a panic attack. He is actually shaking and mumbling about not knowing what to do. I've never seen anything like it. He is always put together and calm."

I just looked at her puzzled and she continued. "Look, I've known Draco since I was 10. I have known of him and his family since practically birth. That boy never gets flustered by girls. I mean never. He always knows what to say. He has always had a way of talking to women. But for some reason you scare the shite out of him."

She stopped and looked at me, letting her words seep into my thoughts.

"He always has to be in control. Always. This is the best thing ever watching him suffer like this. It is good for him. I don't know what it is about you, but you unnerve him."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one unnerved." Ginny started laughing uncontrollably at my statement.

"Okay, Okay, stop laughing," I glared at her, she snorted a couple of times and stopped.


	4. Chapter 4 Inside Draco's Head

**A/N Most of the story in from Beth's POV, but I thought you might enjoy a look from Draco's side up to this point. After this there will be more interaction between the two characters.**

Chapter 4- Inside Draco's Head

May 2, 2003

"I just want to be alone," Draco said begging Harry with his eyes to let it be.

Harry studying him, "Okay, how about this, we can meet at the cafe around 2. We can have breakfast and I can make sure you are okay."

Draco knew Harry meant well. Harry had become his best friend over the past five years. Every year as the anniversary came around Draco hoped it would get better, but it didn't. The hurt and anger that Draco had always managed to seep to the front of his mind. It felt like yesterday he watched as they took his father away to Azkaban. He nodded his agreement to Harry.

Draco had seen the pub a few times when he was over by the cafe. He liked the idea that it wasn't in a big bar area. He strolled slowly up the street. He pushed the door open. He saw her. She was smiling as she talked to a customer. Her chestnut hair fell in her face as she laughed. She placed her hand in her hair and pushed it back. Her eyes were shining like dark blue sapphires. He drew in a deep breath and slowed his thoughts. He wasn't looking for a companion, he was looking for his memory to be removed for one night. He saw the booth in the back, so he headed that direction. The girl yelled over her shoulder that she would be right with him. He sat down in the booth and felt a connection. He couldn't describe it but he felt all the anxiety and excitement of the woman who had been sitting here. He shook off the feeling, what are the chances of ever meeting the witch that left this mark here?

He watched the girl with curiosity. Most muggles didn't strike him the way she did. That is why he sought refuge in muggle pubs during this time of year. No one knew him or the struggles he had faced. He could face his demons alone.

When she reached the table, he was drawn back to the sapphires that looked at him. She was even more stunning the closer she came to him.

"What can I get you?" it was a simple question, but her voice reached in and touched his soul. His stomach did a small flip. He answered with his normal whiskey. When she walked away he looked at his hands. He was trying to control his breathing. When he glanced up she was looking at him. She quickly turned back around. Was she blushing? Did she feel something too?

He kept ordering drinks just to get her close to him, if even for just a moment. He watched as she helped customers. Every time she smiled or laughed in the direction of another man he felt angry, almost possessive. He wanted her to be his, but he couldn't she was a muggle. He no longer had negative feelings towards muggles or muggle born wizards, but he could never have a muggle as more than a way to fill a temporary need. This girl was more than a one night stand, but she could never be that. As the night ended she brought his credit card and slip to be signed. When he handed the slip back his finger grazed her hand. It wasn't much of a touch, but a spark actually happened. She was in his head now. There was no escaping it.

As he sat waiting for Harry on the porch of the cafe he watched the street. It was peaceful, only a couple of cars drove by. The girl from the pub was in every thought. He wanted to know who she was, what her name was, where she lived, he more than wanted, he needed to know. He actually thought he saw her walking across the street, or was he really imagining this, he thought to himself. Maybe he had too much whiskey.

The next afternoon Draco and Harry had stopped for lunch at the cafe.

"Draco," Harry said to the man as he stared off in space.

"Huh, oh sorry." Draco snapped back to the conversation and out of his thoughts. "I finished the report this morning."

Harry looked at his friend, "What is up with you? You have been off since last night; did you forget to take the hangover potion?"

Draco drew in a deep breath, "No, nothing like that. I have just been thinking about some things. Last night I met a girl. And now I can't seem to get her out of my head."

Harry grinned, "You didn't say anything about meeting a witch last night. What was her name? Do you plan on seeing her again?"

"That's the thing. I don't know anything about her. And I think she is a muggle." Draco took a breath trying to slow his heart down. "Harry, we touched, just a simple graze and there was a spark. I could feel her emotions. She isn't a witch, but there is a connection to magic. I just don't know what it is."

"Do we need to make a trip to St. Mungos after lunch?" Harry laughed.

"Don't make me hex you. It would be too much paperwork." They both laughed and finished lunch.

As they were leaving they passed the muggle Ambassador. There she was, those same sapphires looking right at him. He tried to keep all emotions in check as he shook her hand. The connection was so strong, she was rushed and slightly stressed. How can I know this?

"Harry," Draco called his friend's name as they left the cafe, "that was the girl from last night."

"The ambassador daughter?" Harry asked in amazement. Draco nodded and his answer and walked off.

Draco thought his contact with her was over, but she still consumed his every thought. He would find reasons to talk about her to his friends. He knew it amused Ginny, but he couldn't help talking about her. It frustrated him that he was showing such a weakness. Two weeks later when he and Harry were called to Kingsley's office he had no idea what to expect. They nodded at Granger, he couldn't get used to calling her Weasley, as they walked past.

"Ah, Potter, Malfoy," Kingsley said as he looked up. "I have an assignment for you. Ambassador Armstrong's daughter has requested to spend the summer here learning and seeing magic so she can be better prepared for her job come August."

"Okay what can we do?" Harry answered for both me. Draco felt light headed.

Draco didn't hear much more after that; all he could think about was the girl and he couldn't even remember her name.

Sunday night Draco was sitting in Harry's living room with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They usually met on Sundays to just visit.

"Seriously, Draco," Hermione gasped, "You are always in control. Get over it and talk to her. What are you 11 and afraid of girls?"

"You don't understand," he glared at her.

"What is there to understand? You feel a connection and you won't act on it because you are bloody scared of a muggle." Hermione stared back at him. She never did cower to him like most girls did.

"Quit being a git and talk to her tomorrow." Ginny added.

Draco looked at the men in the room hoping for support but neither one would ever stand against their wives. He just sat back on the couch and took another sip of the FireWhiskey he was holding.

He hadn't slept much that night. She consumed his dreams. He had told himself he would talk to her, no matter what. If only it was that easy though. Monday when they met her in Kingsley's office he couldn't even bring himself to look in her direction, let alone talk to her. He could feel every emotion she had from across the room, first she was nervous, then a little overwhelmed at the sight of everyone, then she relaxed when Mrs. Weasley took her in one of her hugs, then the excitement came, and the last emotion he couldn't quite figure out, but he thought it might have been desire. He just waited and left with Harry. He felt so weak, and ridiculous.

Dinner at the Burrow later hadn't been much better. He couldn't even get close to her. The connection was so strong. He had heard of soul mates in the wizarding world having this kind of connection, but she was a muggle, and honestly, this scared him. Really, how much could she know and understand about their world?

When Molly asked him to take her a cup of tea, he thought about saying no for a second, but the look on her face told him he better just do it. He grabbed the cup and walked towards the living room. He leaned on the door frame and just took her in. She was sitting there on the couch staring out the window. She looked like an angel the way the evening light danced around her soft curls. His breath caught in his throat as she turned and looked at him. He brought the tea to her, but couldn't speak. The words were caught on his lips. He quickly exited feeling very much like the git Ginny had called him last night. At dinner he would steal glances at her. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed, or the way she ran her hand through her hair when she was nervous made his heart swell. He still couldn't bring himself to speak to her. After Beth and Sally left he expressed his gratitude to Molly for another wonderful meal. He said his goodbyes and went to the manor.

~Her eyes were closed in front of him. She opened them for just a moment. He could feel every ounce of her desire. He placed his hands on her face, his fingers tangled in her hair. He moved closer~

Draco shot out of the bed, "What the bloody hell was that?" He had dreamed of her before but this was different. He would have sworn he could actually feel her, even smell her on his skin. He couldn't go back to sleep. He went to the kitchen to get a cup of tea and breakfast before heading into work early.

He was sitting at his desk trying to work on reports. He was still working on the same report after two hours when Harry walked in. Harry just gave him a look but left him alone. Draco was more than grateful for that. It was a quiet morning. About noon a small owl dropped a letter on his desk. Little did he know what that letter would do to him.

"I'm bored here alone, think you could save me? Elizabeth Armstrong"

The words mocked him. Her name yelled at him. And before he knew what was happening he was shaking uncontrollably and mumbling. How can she know? What game is she playing? Are Ginny and Hermione in on this? She can't possibly feel what he is feeling, she is just a muggle. Draco heard Harry call for Ginny but he didn't know she had answered.

"Draco," Ginny shouted at him, "Draco, bloody hell drink this." she poured drought of peace down his throat.

Slowly Draco started to relax and calm down, "Thank you," he mumbled towards Ginny.

"Sure, now what the bloody hell was that about Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

He just handed her the owl and she read it. Her laughter filled the room.

"Seriously, get over it and talk to her, or I will force you too." Ginny pointed her wand at him for effect.

Draco took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "I can't deal with this right now. I would make a fool of myself. Please, Ginny, give me a day or two."

Ginny thought it over then nodded her head, "Fine, I will go over there today and deal with this, but you will be at my house tomorrow night for dinner. You will talk to her then." Ginny apparated away not giving him a chance to argue.

"She can be as scary as Mrs. Weasley," Draco looked at Harry who had just been sitting there watching the whole exchange.

"Tell me about it," Harry agreed.


	5. Chapter 5 Potter House

_**A/N This is a really short chapter, but I didnt think it fit in the previous or the next chapter so here it is all alone. Also, it looked weird when I saw it earlier so I am reposting it.**_

Chapter 5- Potter House

The afternoon with Ginny had been fun. She told her how Sally would be gone till the weekend. Ginny had offered to let her stay with her, but I refused. She made me promise to have dinner at her house the next night. I agreed.

I was pacing in front of the fireplace. I had already changed my clothes three times. I finally decided on a simple black knee length skirt and silver jumper. I had a weird feeling I couldn't shake.

"Bethy," Ginny stepped out of the fireplace startling me, "Ready to go?"

I couldn't find words so I just nodded. I grabbed her hand and traveled to Grimwald Place.

Harry greeted me with a hug and a butterbeer. The butterscotch flavor slid down my throat and soothed my nerves. We went into the dining room and sat around the table.

I felt I owed Harry and apology for yesterday, "Harry," at his nod I continued, "I'm so sorry for causing any problems yesterday. That was never my intention."

Harry smirked at me, "No worries really." He ran his hand through his hair.

There was a knock on the front door and Harry excused himself.

"Ginny, is someone else coming?" Ginny shrugged and got up to see who was there.

I heard mumbles of words, then I saw him. Draco was walking into the dining room, followed by Ginny and Harry. But as soon as he passed the door frame the door flew shut and locked.

"Work it out or the door stays locked and we all go hungry," Ginny yelled through the door.

Draco tried the door a few times and couldn't get it open. He looked like a trapped animal.

I sighed, grabbed my courage and spoke, "Bloody hell, I don't plan on biting you."

He turned to face me. He sat in a chair at the other end of the table.

"Quit being a bloody wanker," I moved to the chair next to him. As he started to move I grabbed his hand and pinned his leg between my knees.

I swear it sizzled. I felt it all over my body. I wasn't in control. He grabbed my face and kissed me. My ability to think or move completely faded. He kissed me like a man who was starving and I was his salvation. There was so much passion and desire in that kiss. The moment it was over I felt like I was lost without my air.

"You prat, you won't talk to me, but you will bloody kiss me like that." I stared at him waiting for an answer.

"I wish I could explain," Draco looked like a kid who had just been caught in the cookie jar.

"Well try," I refused to move or let go of his hand. He wasn't going to escape me. I was also afraid I would never feel the warmth of his skin again.

He took a long drawn out deep breath and closed his eyes. I wasn't sure he was going to speak.

"The first night I saw you in the pub, I was instantly connected to you. I'll be honest it scared me. I knew you were a muggle." at my look he continued, " I don't mean anything by that. I'm just saying what I felt was magical and it didn't make sense to me that I could feel that with a muggle. The first time I touched you it was intense. I could feel your emotions. I knew you had been sitting in the same booth right before I came in. I even knew you were connected to the wizarding world, but at the time I had no idea how. It wasn't until we saw you with your father that I was about to figure that out. I don't know why. I have known this to happen between two wizards, but never with a muggle."

"I felt it, too, you know," his eyes bored into me, "I wasn't sure what it was. I didn't talk to anyone about it. I could tell, no feel, when you were close. It was the strangest sensation. Like when I saw you on the porch of the cafe. I felt your presence before I ever set eyes on you."

"I actually saw you? I thought I had just imagined that." he just studied me, the silver in his eyes dancing in the light of the room.

"I'm sorry if I put you in a spot yesterday. I just knew we needed to talk and face whatever was happening. It seemed like you were avoiding me."

"I was," he smirked and brushed a curl out of my face. "But I understand why you did what you did. And if it wasn't for that Ginny probably wouldn't have set up this little ambush." He sat quietly for a moment gathering his words, "Can we start over. I feel I have made a bad impression. My manners are not this atrocious." I nodded and he continued, "Would you be interested in going to dinner with me tomorrow night? We could go to the cafe."

"Yes, I would love to, but you will have to come get me," he looked at me puzzled, "Can't use magic remember." He laughed and his smile met his eyes for the first time.

He kissed me gently, then yelled, "Ginny, quit listening with the Extendable Ear and open the bloody door."

Ginny squealed as the door opened, "Finally we can eat."


	6. Chapter 6 Dating A Wizard

_**A/N Okay, I havent gotten the beta copy back from this chapter yet, but I wanted to post it. I will correct any mistakes as soon as I have the beta's copy back. Happy Thanksgiving!**_

Chapter 6 - Dating a Wizard

When Ginny finally accompanied me home Wednesday night I could barely contain my excitement. Maybe it was the fact that Draco asked me out on a date, maybe it was the great dinner and conversation, or maybe it was just the butter beer, but I couldn't sleep. I laid in the bed still in my clothes thinking about the evening. I relived every look, or slight touch I shared with Draco. I analysed every word he said to me and what I said to him. I'm not really sure when I fell asleep, but the next thing I remember was the sun shining through the windows yelling at me to wake up.

My head was a little fuzzy, so I took a quick shower before settling on the couch to read a book. As I stared at the same page for fifteen minutes it hit me. I had a date. Not only my first date ever, but a date with a wizard who I had an explainable connection to. Panic started to kick in. What would I wear, or how will I do my hair? What will we talk about? Oh goodness, I've never been alone with a man. My feet hit the floor and ran down the stairs. I startled Peanut as I attached the parchment and shout "Ginny Potter."

Ginny came through the fireplace just moments later.

"Bethy," she yelled into the room.

"I'm in here," I called from the kitchen. I hadn't moved from the chair I sat in when I sent the owl. My legs were pulled up to my chest and I am sure I was on the verge of tears.

"Oh honey, what is wrong?" Ginny touched my shoulder. She had so much love and compassion, just like her mother.

"I am terrified," tears fell from my eyes, "Ginny, I have never been on a date."

As she realized what I was saying she started to shake her head, "Never? Come on Beth, you have at least held hands or something in school."

"No, I was always so busy." I looked down afraid to look in her eyes and see her judgement. "I was always studying, either for school or with Sally. I didn't like the idea of not being able to talk about all of my life, so I avoided most people. I had a few friends here and there, but nothing serious or deep. The only boy I ever really hung out with was Jeff. He was my boss at the pub, and we were just friends. I guess I always held people at arm's length. It wasn't until this week that I felt like I could be me, completely."

Ginny thought on my words before speaking, "Beth, look at me," I just couldn't, so she took her hand and lifted my chin, "Elizabeth, you are beautiful, smart, and funny. There is nothing for you to hide. Draco is an amazing man. And he will treat you with the utmost respect and kindness. You will be just fine. After what I saw last night this date will be a snap."

She pulled me to my feet, "Let's go shopping and get you an amazing new outfit for tonight. Then maybe a light lunch. And if time allows we can get a little pampering done."

I smiled and let her pull me to my feet. With a POP we were gone and standing in Diagon Alley.

The afternoon had flown by. I was actually starting to get excited for the date. When we got back to Sally's house I let Ginny do my makeup and hair. She had my hair twisted with a few soft tendrils framing my face. The light curl hugged my face in just the right way. We debated on the outfit I should wear but finally agreed to a knee length black dress. It was sleeveless, but it had silver and green beadwork that went from the front to back. I got dressed and slid on my shoes. I walked out to my sitting room and Ginny squealed with delight.

"You are stunning. Draco will not know what to say." She smiled and stood up, "I better get home. I don't want to be here when he get here, plus I have to get ready. Harry and I are going to mum's for dinner."

I walked Ginny downstairs and hugged her. She stepped into the fireplace and was gone. I wasn't sure if I would ever get used to the idea of seeing magic every day.

It wasn't long after Ginny left that I heard a knock on the door. I didn't know what to expect, but I opened the front door. There he stood in a dark suit with a green vest. There wasn't a hair out of place. His eyes looked straight through me.

He smiled at me, "You look beautiful." I blushed and fidgeted with my dress for a moment before I replied.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"You ready to go?" he asked as he stepped through the door.

At my nod he helped me add my jacket and grabbed my hand. We walked away from the house at my wonderment. We just strolled silently down the street. It was a quiet night. A few lights were starting to shine through the windows as the sun hid behind the horizon. The red and orange color danced through the clouds as night started to creep in. The sound of grasshoppers filled the air like our own little symphony. I glanced in Draco's direction.

"I thought we were going to the cafe." bemusement danced across my face.

"We will get there." his smirk made me blush, "It was such a lovely evening I thought we would go for a stroll first, if that is alright."

"Of course, sorry." I stuttered my apology. He found this quite amusing and started to laugh.

I swatted at his arm with my free hand, before I started to giggle. He just grinned and we walked a little further. A small plump woman was standing on the corner with buckets of flowers. As we reached the woman Draco smiled politely at her and grabbed a bunch of colorful wild flowers.

She nodded, "Awh, yes, those are beautiful, just like your young lady." I blushed at the comment. Draco nodded and paid the woman. She thanked us as he handed me the flowers.

"You ready for dinner?" at my nod, we apparated away.

We landed a few blocks away from the cafe in an alley. Draco asked if I was alright as I took a deep breath. I always felt like I was about to be sick when we landed. I nodded and we walked out of the alley and down the street.

As we passed the building my flat was located in I pointed it out to Draco. He smiled and asked how long I had lived there. We chatted comfortably all the way to the cafe. I rambled on about how I chose this place because it was in a neighborhood I knew. He just watched me and listened. I realized how quiet he was and I bit my lower lip and stared at my hands. I was sure he was bored.

When we reached the cafe the hostess smiled brightly at us, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Armstrong, so lovely to see the both of you this evening. Who's normal spot would you like?"

Draco and I both laughed as he answered, "Mine please. And would you let Blaise know that I am here."

She nodded and lead us to a back table. It was away from the flow of customers. It was private, but still felt like it was apart of the cafe. The young lady stepped through the kitchen doors for just a moment then was back at her stand by the door. A moment later a tall thin man walked out of the kitchen doors and smiled brightly as he walked towards us.

"Draco, my friend," He pulled Draco into a hug as he spoke, "I haven't seen you in a while. I heard you were here a couple of weeks ago with Harry, but I was away. How is life treating you?"

Draco greeted the man just as warmly, "I'm doing well. I heard you were slacking off the other day when Harry and I were in. How is Pansy, and the baby?"

"They are both doing lovely." his face changed for just a moment, "I went to see mother a couple of weeks ago. I don't think I can keep going. It is becoming too hard."

"I understand," Draco's expression changed as well to that of sadness. "I still can't bring myself to even go visit father."

Both men nodded and then Draco looked in my direction. Blaise spoke first, "How rude are we being. Who is this lovely creature here with you tonight?"

"This is Elizabeth. She is the ambassador's daughter." Draco smiled as he introduced me.

"Oh my, Bethy," Blaise looked at me for a moment, "I didn't recognize you."

"Yes well my normal Saturday lunch jean and jumper didn't quite seem as appropriate this evening." I smiled as he reached to hug me.

"Well, you look absolutely ravishing. I will leave you two alone. I need to get back the kitchen." Blaise shook Draco's hand once more, "You must come by the cottage for a visit. I am sure Pansy would just love that."

Draco nodded in agreement as Blaise went back the kitchen. He sat back down and just smiled. A waitress whom neither of us had ever seen took our drink order and walked away from the table.

"I forgot you came here with you family." Draco looked at the menu like he was trying to decide what he wanted.

"Every Saturday for lunch since I was two." I smiled, not even picking the menu up. "I had no idea that Blaise was apart of your world."

"Yes, we were roommates at school." Draco smiled. "Since the moment I met you I have been trying to figure out what house you would have been in."

"How's that coming?"

"It has turned out to be very difficult. I see several aspect of each house in you, but your love of the color green makes me think you would have been housed with me." Draco ran a finger across my hand.

I shivered at the contact. "I have always loved green. Not the the summer bright green, but the dark emerald green. I don't even realize how much of my wardrobe is that color until my mum starts buying other colors just to bring variety. But, I don't think I am quite a fit for Slytherin. I am not very cunning, and I tend to follow rules."

"I follow the rules, I just find loopholes." He laughed which was contagious and I started laughing as well.

The waitress brought our drinks and took our order. Our conversation flowed so seamlessly that you would have thought we had known each other for years, and not mere weeks. As dinner was served we talked about our families.

"My parents were taught to hate from a young age, and then taught me," Draco looked down at his plate trying to find the words, "But I started to realise that it was lies, but unfortunately I was not in a place where I could make a bold stand against the lies I was being told. It would have cost me my life. Instead I tried to help Harry whenever I could. It wasn't until the war ended that my mother started to see the lies. However, my father did not. He ended up being sentenced to life in Azkaban for the crimes he committed during the war and even some before."

"Was that what you and Blaise were speaking about?"

"Yes, his mother also did some pretty unspeakable things because of her bias. Several of the people I grew up with that came from pure blood families were like that. A few of my friends lost both parents, either to death or Azkaban. It hasn't been easy to rebuild our lives and change the preconceived notions that come with our names." Draco took a deep breath.

"Well, I have no preconceived notions about you. Other than you are a giant wanker for not speaking to me for two whole weeks." I smiled trying to lighten the conversation.

"Oh really," Draco grinned, "I think you were trying to get a rise out of me with that little owl you sent. What would you have done if I showed up at your house while you were," he paused. "Oh yes, all alone."

I blushed and looked down at my salad, which caused him to start laughing.

We finished our dinner and after Draco paid we stepped outside. The temperature had dropped several degrees since we had gone into the cafe. I shivered.

"Would you like to come back to my manor? We could have some tea. I have a telly if you are interested in watching a movie." Draco put his arm around my waist.

"You have a telly? I'm impressed." I giggled nervously. "A movie sounds lovely."

At that we walked into a nearby alley and disapparated away. When everything came into focus we were standing in a large sitting room. It had a large fire burning causing me to warm instantly. The deco was dark, but very welcoming. The book shelves were stacked full of books. Draco motioned for me to have a seat on the couch in front of the telly. Then he went to a nearby shelf and pulled a movie out. He showed me 'Casino Royale' and at my nod placed the movie in the blu ray player.

"Elle," Draco spoke and a small elf popped into the room. She looked at me and then at Draco.

"Master Draco," She spoke in a small childlike voice, "You have a guest. May I prepare some tea or snacks?"

"Tea will be all for now, thank you." At her nod she disappeared.

"I have read about house elves but never seen one." I was giddy with excitement, which made Draco smile.

"I love watching you experience new magic things." Elle popped back in with a tray and after Draco thanked her, she was gone. "Would you like milk or sugar in your tea?"

"A touch of milk, no sugar." He made my cup and handed it to me.

"Are you comfortable? I can get something for your to change into," he blushed for only a moment as he realised what he was offering.

"I didn't even think about it. But these heels and dress are a little much for sitting on the couch watching a movie." I was overwhelmed by the idea of putting his clothes on my body. Something flipped in my stomach as I nodded my agreement.

"Elle," Draco called the elf again and she just as quickly appeared. "Would you mind taking Miss Beth to the loo and bringing her a pair of my sleep pants and a plain white t-shirt?"

Elle nodded, grabbed my hand, and I was being dragged out of the room and up a small staircase. When we reached the top she let go of my hand, "Wait here Miss." and she disappeared. She was only gone a moment. When she came back she handed me a pair of green sleep pants and a white shirt. I walked through the door in front of me which was just a small loo. I quickly changed and then stepped out.

"I will take Miss clothes to her home and put them away," Elle grabbed my dress and shoes and disappeared.

I walked down the stairs and back into the sitting room. Draco had already taken his jacket and vest off and was sitting on the couch with his slacks and button down shirt on. I felt very self conscious and under dressed. I bit my lip and looked down at my hands. I didn't even notice he had gotten off the couch until his hand was lifting my chin up so I could see his eyes. The silver danced with desire.

"You look amazing in my sleep clothes," he leaned in and kissed me for the first time that evening. It was a kiss much like the first one we shared while we were at dinner the night before. It was full of hunger and desire. He pressed his tongue to my lips and I parted them giving him access to explore my mouth. His hands found my face and one slipped behind my head and into my hair. My own hand found their way to his hair. The kiss was passionate and I ended up pressed against a wall. When we could no longer breath Draco stepped away from me. I stood there trying to catch my breath. I brought my fingers to my lips, I wanted to feel where he just was. I could not find any words.

"We better start this movie before I find something else for us to do," Draco dragged me to the couch. I blushed at his statement.

He sat on the end of the couch and I sat snuggled up next to him. As the movie started I began to get tired. I laid my head on his lap and slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up to Draco running his fingers through my hair as the end credit passed over the screen.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" He grinned as he looked down at me.

I blushed and laughed a little, "It was great."

He laughed, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I haven't been sleeping well for some reason." I blushed again. He didn't need to know I couldn't stop having dreams about him.

"It is perfectly fine," Draco brushed a curl out of my face. "I enjoyed watching you sleep. You are so beautiful."

I set up and stretched my arms. I started to stand when Draco pushed me back down and kissed me again. His hand moved down my waist this time. I wasn't sure what to do so I pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Draco pulled back.

"No, I'm sorry," tears started to form in my eyes. I was embarrassed that I stopped him. I had never felt this way and I was terrified.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Draco dragged his thumbs across my eyes.

"I've never been with a man before," I confessed, "Honestly you are even my first kiss."

Draco considered my words, "I am truly sorry, I let my desire take over."

"Believe me when I say I want you. You are all I seem to think and dream about. It just scares me a little." I blushed for what must of been the hundredth time that night.

"I'm not going anywhere and there is absolutely no rush," Draco placed a chase kiss on my lips. "Do you want me to take you home, or would you like to sleep here?" My eyes grew big at his question.

"I just mean sleep. You can cuddle with me in my bed or I have a guest room?" he smiled, "Or I can take you home. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"I think for tonight it would be best if you take me home." he nodded disappointment only passed over his face for a second. I would have missed it if I wasn't paying attention. He walked me to the fire place and we went to Sally's house. As we stepped out of the fireplace he kissed me again.

"I have to work tomorrow, but I would love to see you tomorrow evening. I am suppose to have dinner at the Burrow. Then we usually play quidditch, if you are interested in coming with me." Draco smiled

"I would love to. Plus I have always wanted to see quidditch. I only have one request."

"What would that be?" He looked at me waiting to hear my answer.

"Take me flying on a broom." I grinned and he laughed.

"Of course." he kissed me one more time and disappeared into the fire place.

I touched my lips with my finger tips almost immediately regretting my choice to come home and be alone. I looked down and realised I was still wearing his sleep clothes. I walked upstairs and climbed in bed and went straight to sleep.


End file.
